joey_the_hedgeroachfandomcom-20200213-history
Catscratch
Catscratch is a show that the cats are the most adventurous characters. Team Catscratch 'Mr. Blik' Mr. Blik is the self-appointed leader of the group who's loud, bossy and brash. It is told that a black cat means bad luck, and this is true for Mr. Blik (because he is a black cat), who gets himself into major trouble and is prone to near-death injuries. Mr. Blik has yellow eyes and is proud of his newly inherited riches and spends his money on anything and everything that spells respect and power. Mr. Blik always insults his two brothers. Mr. Blik's catch phrase is, "Yeah!" He is the oldest. 'Waffle' Waffle is an extremely enthusiastic, goofy, cute, funny cat. He can speak Newtuguese (a language supposedly spoken by newts) as if he were a newt himself. Waffle is a free spirit who is overly optimistic. His catch phrases are "Spleee!" or "Yahoo!" when he's happy and gets super-excited about all things silly. Waffle has been wowed by revolving doors, fingers, bubble wrap and newts. He also wishes roller coasters were public transportation, would eat donuts straight from "donut trees", loves zero gravity basketball and smelling the pictures of flowers on shirts. Waffle also likes doing farting sounds with his underarms. He is a graytabby with long, dog-like ears and a long tail. He is the tallest and the youngest. 'Gordon Quid' Gordon is a brave member of the Highland Quid clan and acts like he's from Scotland despite the fact that he is not. However, he speaks with a thick stereotypical Scottish accent. He is full of heart, has a soft spot for "Human" Kimberly and loves to sing, which quite regularly irritates his older brother, Mr. Blik. He is also an amazing cook, usually cooking Scottish recipes, which a lot of people don't find edible. He has an orange patch on his right eye. Episode, "Lovesick" shows he is allergic to both broccoli and chocolate, which if he touches, all the lights go out and he turns into a Mr. Hyde-like monster, similar to a cat-like monster they were watching in a movie. In some episodes, Gordon is shown with green-colored eyes, but in others he has blue. Judging from his short tail, he is a Manx. Gordon also has a mission set before him: Get Mr. Blik to do the right thing. Gordon's catch phrases are, "In the name of the Highland Quid Clan", "Feel my sting.", "Great gopher", "Cheer", and sometimes "Pop a Wheelie!". He is the shortest and the middle. 'Kimberly' Kimberly is a 9-year-old girl with a lot of heart, a gap in her teeth, and an obsession with unicorns. She is one of the few human friends the cats have. She doesn't think they are greedy, and just accepts her feline neighbors for who they are and sees the good in their fur-covered hearts. She is also completely unaware of that Gordon has a giant crush on her. 'Katilda' Katilda is one of the 4 cats, she is yellow, has brown hair, with a purple headband and a ponytail. She thinks that Mr. Blik loves her, but he doesn't. She has only appeared twice out of the entire series in the episodes: Katilda and Blikmail. In Katilda, she first appeared, when she says that there's a monster, but it was a truck, and in Blikmail, she wants to revalve Mr. Blik's secret, but Blik doesn't want. Category:Nickelodeon Category:TV Shows Category:Shows Category:American Cartoon Category:2005 series debut Category:Nicktoons Category:Rated G